smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tapper's First Talk With Grouchy
"Tapper's First Talk With Grouchy" is a mini-story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It takes place within the events of "The Grouchiest Friendship". Story As a young Smurfling, Tapper operated a refreshment stand for serving his freshly-brewed sarsaparilla ale to his fellow Smurfs. He was never permitted to make the ale as potent as he would later in life for his fellow Smurfs when they became adult Smurfs because it would be too potent for a young Smurfling's body to handle. But nonetheless he enjoyed his job because he got to talk with his fellow Smurfs about things while he served them their drinks. However, the one Smurf who never seemed to want to talk to Tapper was Grouchy. Most of the time, Grouchy would just pass by without saying so much as a hello to Tapper, even if Tapper said hello to him first. Tapper felt disappointed that Grouchy would never want to spend any time with him, much less even want to try out a glass of sarsaparilla ale. Most of the other Smurfs except for Duncan say it's for the best that Tapper and Grouchy would never become friends since Grouchy wouldn't want to be friends with anyone, but Tapper never seemed to believe a word of anything his fellow Smurfs would say about Grouchy. And then one day, during Empath's first visit to the Smurf Village, Grouchy just stopped by Tapper's refreshment stand. "Greetings, my fellow Grouchy," Tapper greeted politely. "Is there anything you would want from me today?" "Uh...could I please smurf a glass of your sarsaparilla ale?" Grouchy asked. Tapper seemed surprised. "Why, I would be delighted, my fellow Grouchy," Tapper said as he poured him a glass and watched as Grouchy took a tentative sip to see how it tasted. And then after the sip, Grouchy just drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, it would seem that you like the taste of sarsaparilla ale," Tapper said as Grouchy handed him back the glass. "Would you like another?" "Oh, sure, please, another glass," Grouchy said somewhat enthusiastically. Tapper poured Grouchy another glass of the ale and then watched as he drank it the same way that he did the first glass...with a tentative sip at first, and then with one mighty gulp that emptied the glass. "I...love the taste of sarsaparilla ale," Grouchy said. "It is...delicious." "You don't seem as upset as you normally are, Grouchy," Tapper commented. "I can only wonder what can smurf on this change in you all of a sudden." "Can you keep a secret?" Grouchy asked, speaking in a low voice. "Why, of course I can, Grouchy," Tapper answered. "What would you like to tell me?" "It's that strange Smurf with the star on his foresmurf, Tapper," Grouchy said. "He's been wanting me to be his friend, and I'm not sure how I feel about his being one for me." "You're talking about that Empath fellow," Tapper said, realizing. "Well, I haven't smurfed him doing anything that would seem threatening to anyone." "But he doesn't seem to smurf any emotions, Tapper," Grouchy said. "He just smurfs around with the same look on his face like he couldn't feel anything. No happiness, no sadness, no anything." "I have noticed that look on him, Grouchy, and it does make me feel sad for him," Tapper said. "Maybe he's just wondering about you and how you always smurf the same face all the time." "Why should he wonder about me?" Grouchy asked. "Does he not know what the name Grouchy means or something?" "I wouldn't assume that he doesn't know, Grouchy," Tapper said. "But if he truly doesn't know how to express any emotion, maybe he's in need of a Smurf who knows what it's like to express one single emotion all the time." "Well, that's great," Grouchy said. "He just makes me wonder what it's like not to be able to express any emotion at all because I really don't like how I feel all the time." "Being able to admit that of yourself is a start in the right direction, Grouchy," Tapper said. "Maybe knowing how it feels for him to not feel anything will help you to appreciate how it feels for you to feel only one emotion." "I sometimes wonder about you as well, why you want to be a friend with me," Grouchy said. "I don't see there's a good enough reason for me not to want to be a friend to you, Grouchy," Tapper said. "You just smurf like somebody who could use a friend that you can talk to about anything that's on your mind." "And you're not going to be offended by anything I have to say, even if it's about you?" Grouchy asked. "I'm not saying that I won't be hurt, Grouchy," Tapper said. "But there's nothing that I'm going to ask from you in return for being a friend. If you feel that you're totally uncomfortable with me, you can just smurf so and that will be it for us." Grouchy looked at the empty glass as he thought of what Tapper was saying. "Would you mind smurfing me another glass of your sarsaparilla ale while I'm thinking?" he asked. "Smurfing one right up for you, Grouchy," Tapper said as he went to fill up the glass. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Tapper's past stories